Invasion of Lithuia
The invasion of Lithuia is a conflict between the Jogorians and the War Machine. The Jogorians have suffered from heavy losses, but reinforcements scheduled to jump into the battle may even the tide of power. Early Days In the weeks before the invasion, two unknown ships arrived in the Lithuia system. 3 Taurs class frigates were sent to greet and escort them to the Federal Lithuia Dimplomatic and Trade Station. Communication was lost 2 minutes after attempting contact. 3,960 sailors are presumed dead and two weeks later a memorial service is held. One week later, 4 unknown ships arrive. The 3rd United Federal Naval Reserve Fleet (UFNRF) consisting of 12 Taurs class frigates, 10 Hyat class destroyers, 10 Infinite class light cruisers, 3 Retan class heavy cruisers, 3 Oparat class battlecruisers, 2 Terra class battleships, 1 Operator class dreadnought, and 1 Jogoria class titan was the only fleet in the system after the 5th United Federal Naval Fleet (UFNF) was sent to the other side of Federation space to investigate reports of a Flesh Thief fleet inside Federation borders. After the fleet of unknown ships arrived in the system, the emergency broadcast was sent to any imediate fleets in the sector. The 3rd UFNF responded along with the 27th United Federal Military army and the 78th United Federal Navy Marine Corps army. The 3rd UFNF sent 10 Hyat class destroyers, 5 Infinite class light cruisers and 20 Taurs class frigates. The 27th UFM army sent 5 million troops from the Artaria System and the UFNMC sent 2 million marines. Salsene forces also arrived with 15 ships and 1 million troops. Within one minute, the 20 ships appeared within view. The ships opened fire on the 42 defending ships. In the first barrage of fire, 13 ships went down. The UFN answered back with continuous fire. Over the next two minutes, no unknown ships went down and another 22 UFN vessels were destroyed. One of which was the UFNSS Extoria, the only dreadnought in the sector. The remaining 7 5th UFNRF ships retreated to the nearby Tugara System. 15 minutes later, the 35 3rd UFNF ships arrived. At the same time, assault bots began to decend on 13 major cities on the city. The 32nd United Federal Military Reserves army was the only army stationed on the planet, with only 400,000 troops planet wide. The first 13 cities that were hit only had 20% of the total military stationed near them. 82,000 soldiers and 250 million civilians were killed within the first 5 hours of the land invasion. An estimated 1,500 assault units landed in this same time. When the 3rd UFNF finally punched a hole in the blockade, after losing 12 ships over a day's period, the UFM and UFNMC immediately sent their entire force planetside. Salsene forces arrived just before the hole closed, and landed their troops. The 8 million new troops bolstered defensive lines on the outskirts of the 13 cities that were initially hit. As the 3rd UNFN and Salsene ships try and distract the 20 ships, entire corps planetside are wiped out. The total death toll on the planet reaches 300,000 troops and 3 billion civilians within the first 3 weeks. The 3rd UNFN realized that it had to punch a hole through the blockade again in order to get as many civilians off the planet before it was too late and the entire planet was consumed. 5 weeks after the intial invasion, the hole was punched and 15 billion civilians were evacuated before the 3rd UNFN suffered 90% casualties and was forced to retreat to friendly space. The Salsene fleet also retreated. First Year (149,997 MYC) After the 3rd UNFN retreated, the remaining 1 billion civilians ran to the jungles. The 7.5 million remaining troops also fleed to the jungles, but not for the same reason. The commanders of the joint forces realized that only small battles on allied terms would allow for the best chance of holding out for as long as possible. As the months dragged on, friendly forces received a transmission that reinforcements are years away due to the threat of the Flesh Thieves' fleets in Federation space and the lack of information on what they were fighting. In the last month of the first year, the UFM and Salsenes saw multiple defeats, mounting losses to 500,000. As 50% of the surface of the planet falls to the unknown hostile forces, the fate of Lithuia is looking very bleak. Then, in the final week of 149,997 MYC, a major counterattack headed by a corps from the 78th UFNMC army was launched against New Kinta, the first city to be hit by the unknown enemy, was deemed a victory as 90% of the city was recaptured. After suffering just 2,000 casualties, morale has been restored amongst the allied forces. Second Year (149,998 MYC) During the beginning of the second year of the invasion, the allied forces recieved notification that the unknown enemy is the War Machine. Hearts immediately sank among the allied forces as they realized exactly what they were up against. Soon after, War Machine cruiser saucers started to raze cities to ensure that every survivor was slaughtered. It is not known why they did not commence their attack with this strategy, as is their usual doctrine. New Kinta was the first to be razed, and 23,000 allied troops were killed in the process. As battles raged across the planet, another major victory occurred for the allies about halfway through the year. As the year drew to an end, only 120,000 casualties were reported and an estimated 3 hundred assault bots were destroyed. This was the last year casualties remained that low. Third Year (149,999 MYC) In the beginning of the third year of the invasion, allied forces began a series of campaigns to reclaim army bases with valuable ammunition. In three months, enough ammo was collected to supply the army for the next year. After news of the successful campaigns reached Jotorap on Jogoria, the council decided to amass a large fleet to send in. Ships from every sector began to show up almost immediately. As word reached Lithuia of the fleet, hopes of survival soared. Then, in a disastrous turn of events as a Kiau Orbital Defense Cannon was assaulted and destroyed, allowing cruiser saucers to raze that sector, killing 200 million civilians and 150,000 troops. This was the worst loss to allied forces since the beginning days of the invasion. After losing nearly 80% of the planet to enemy bots and orbital bombardment, allied forces began running out of options. An estimated 900 assault bots remained on the planet to 7 million allied troops. As more and more time went on, more and more casualties were added to the death toll. In the final month of 149,999 MYC, UFNMC forces in the east were overrun, bringing the total ground lost to 90%. As allied forces became more compacted, guerilla tactics were becoming less practical to use. Losses soared to another 400,000 as the death toll climbed past 1 million troops and above 4.8 billion civilians since the invasion. Present (150,000 MYC) It is now clear what the War Machine wants. They are after a hidden technology believed to be relics of the Star Gods. A War Machine assault on the Lithuia Ancient Temples numbering 50 assault units against about 100,000 UFNMC marines has made allied commanders come to realize the only reason the War Machine hasn't sent a larger fleet to raze the planet is because of the ancient technology. Death tolls of the battle has reached 92,000. However, there is only a few assault bots left fighting allied marines, as they are holding positions which would allow the Jogorians to couterattack, so they have failed to successfully take any relics. Finally, after 3 years of waiting, the 27th, 13th, remanants of the 3rd and the 5th arrived. The total number of ships they brought reached 801 total. They also brought 500 million Federal troops and 200 million Federal marines to completely retake Lithuia. As they neared the planet, the guns of the UFNSS Lithuia fired first. As the hundreds of thousands of rounds impacted the shields of a cruiser saucer, they broke through. Another volley was fired and the first cruiser saucer was destroyed. As the rest of the fleet opened fire an closed the distance, the saucers began to fire back, taking care of 23 Federal ships like they were slicing through cake. As the battle for space supremacy raged on, allied forces launched the largest counterattack in Jogorian history. Over 3 million Jogorian troops and marines along with 420,000 Salsene troops assualted the Canat Spaceport. The spaceport and city was defended by 250 assualt units. If this counterattack failed, over 50% of remaining allied forces would have been destroyed, leaving orbital troops with no other option but to bombard areas with civilians in them to clear a landing area. As millions of troops push forward, suffering 250,000 casualties to 75 assualt units, they began to enter the burning streets of Canat, making it more difficult for air support to target enemies. After pushing forward about 10 blocks, Jogorian and Salsene forces had lost another 130,000 to just 32 assualt units. However, they were making progress at an impressive rate. As hours pass since arriving in the Lithuia system, the combined fleets had suffered another 120 ships lost. The fleet commanders decided it was time to use the 7 Olympic's they had in their fleet to obliterate the remaining 3 saucers. As the guns fired, 2 Terra class battleships were destroyed, the first large ships of the battle. However, the Olympic's worked, and they managed to destroy two more saucers and severely damage another. 13 hours into the assualt, the worst thing that could possibly happen, does happen to allied troops. The advance on enemy units has stalled. Over 1 million troops and marines are dead or missing, and Salsene forces have taken 90% casualties and are on the run. Even though Jogorian forces are just one mile away from the spaceport, they are heavily bogged with over 120 assualt units still in front of them. The last cruiser saucer is beginning to tear away at the Federal fleet, already 150 ships have gone down along with 3 battleships. The fleet decides to unleash it's new weapon, the Reagal class gun (RSW-1) which has proven to be very effective against the War Machine. As tens of thousands of shots fire from RSW-1's, the last cruiser saucer is finally destroyed, granting complete Federal space supperiority. Word reached ground forces that the cruiser saucers were destroyed, this gave Federal forces on the ground a boost of confidence. A sudden surge in the battle line destroyed 60 assualt units while only losing 25,000 troops, however, as they reached the open ground of what was left of Central Canat Park (a park that strethced from city limit to city limit, cutting the city in half) Federal troops were hit hard as the remaining 60 assualt units formed a wall of fire that mowed down 174,000 additional troops. As Federal ships began to enter orbit to assist in the ground assualt, transport ships began to enter formation to approach the spaceport. 60 million troops and 30 million marines were in the first wave of reinforcements. Finally, orbital support leveled the area that had the highest density of assualt units, destroying 43. Allied troops then managed to escape the park and continue forward to the spaceport. The remaining 17 assualt units again, banned together to form a wall. This time, allied air support managed to lock on and take out 15 before 100,000 Federal troops were killed. As the remaining two assualt units put up the best fight they could, the MBT's that were having trouble navigating the destroyed streets finally reached the spaceport and immediately destroyed the assualt units. After 26 hours of fighting, 2,323,900 Federal troops and marines and 400,000 Salsene troops dead from the counterattack, and 156 Federal war ships, 90 million fresh soldiers and marines arrive, with 610 million more on the way. Civilian evacuation is underway, and transports are ferrying them to Disaster Relief Centers in the Tinau System. Allied troops are making strong progress all across Lithuia, managing to take out another 400 Assualt Units as massive counterattacks are being waged by tens of millions of marines while hundreds of millions of more troops land on the planet. Orbital bombardments have been extremely crucial to the rapid deployment of the UFNMC, clearing out landing zones in multiple cities (or what's left of them.) Allied forces have managed to take back 43% of the planet, making it 53% in allied hands just within a few days of fighting. However, another 2.6 million marines have been KIA due to the large scale counterattacks happening all across the planet. First generation troops have been loaded into transports and shipped home, raising the hopes of the Federal population. More and more ground is being retaken as allied forces press on with remarkable speed. Only a few million additional soldiers have been killed, while the War Machine forces on the planets are starting to spread thin. Over 70% of the planet is back in Jogorian control, and some troops are already being sent home on leave. A series of new campaigns are underway to retake multiple cities, among those cities is the burning ruins of New Kinta. Over 300 million troops are taking part of the counterattacks on 10 cities, along with 30 Extor class destroyers to provide close bombardments over the cities. This will be the last major offensive planned by the allied forces as, if successful, it will put 99% of the planet in Jogorian hands. It will eliminate nearly all hostile forces as well. Marines are already setting up offensive lines outside of each city and forming F.O.B's (forward operating bases) in order to allow for faster deployment and attacks. Victory After suffering over ten million casualties, allied forces have finally pushed the War Machine off the planet. This victory's cost in lives is a tiny fraction of what it will take to fight the War Machine should a full scale invasion come, even if the galaxy unites. However, this also shows that with great sacrafice, survival can come. The Federation has publicly announced it's backing of the Salsenes in whatever military or political move they make (as long as it is seen morally just) due to their assistance in the invasion. The Reagal Mk II FTL drive was developed due to the need of a faster response in sector's that need immediate help as well as the Jogorians search for the Star Gods in other galaxies. The New War The newly aquired "Star Gods" technology is being transported to research facilities on a remote moon outpost inside neutral space, and holographic copies have been made and shipped all across Federal space to confuse anymore War Machine efforts of attempting to steal it. The most major of the technology, is what appears to be a huge shield that can protect an area of space from any incoming or outgoing FTL travel, including travel through the Crossverse. It appears to missing a few key elements though. Jogorian officials are proclaiming this to be a shield that could save all life in the Viperius galaxy from the War Machine. As the war rages on at Lithuia, Jogorians and Salsenes have begun a new political campaign urging all sapient races in the Viperius galaxy to join together to help slow down a full scale War Machine invasion until the Star God's shield can be built. They have labeled it "The New War" and are calling for an emergency galactic meeting in neutral space next week to team scientists from all the races to work on the shield and to begin to sign alliances that would send troops to War Machine invasion sites. If the different races of the galaxy can come together and stand as one, they may be able to hold off the War Machine long enough for the shield to be built, saving the Viperius galaxy. Invitations to the meeting have been sent out to all known races in the galaxy, and to the Jogorians dismay, the Flesh Thieves were included. 12 races have so far responded with a yes, 3 with a no, and 16 haven't yet responded. An armed envoy has been sent to the largest know Flesh Thief fleet with Jogorian ships and diplomats on board. Category:Battles Category:Wars Category:Events